firefandomcom-20200223-history
Sarnia Fire Rescue
History In 1991, Sarnia was amalgamated with the adjoining Town of Clearwater, merging the Clearwater Fire Department with the Sarnia force. Current stations 4 and 5 were originally Clearwater stations. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 240 East Street North Built 1965 :Engine 1 - 2017 E-One Typhoon eMAX (1500/750/30F) (SO#141008) (OLP#AV 72230) :Rescue 1 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable walk-around :Chief 1 (Fire Chief) - Chevrolet Equinox :Chief 2 (Deputy Chief) - Chevrolet Tahoe :Chief 3 (Platoon Chief) - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD :Reserve 1 - 1999 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1750/500/20A/30B) (SN#19803 / SE 1999) (ex-Engine 1, ex-Engine 3) :Safety Officer 2 '''- 2016 Ford Transit. Fire Station 2' - 666 Churchill Road ''Built 1965 :Ladder 2 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1850/400/40F/75' rear-mount) :Hazmat - 32' Trailer 'Fire Station 3' - 1133 Colborne Road Built 1954 :Engine 3 - 2015 E-One Typhoon eMAX (1500/750/30F) (SO#139169) (ex-Engine 1) (OLP# AL 28827) 'Fire Station 4' - 1410 Wellington Street Built 1979 :Ladder 4 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1850/400/40F/75' rear-mount) (ex-Ladder 3) :Tanker 4 - 2004 Freightliner M2 / S&S (750/2000) (SN#116140) :Tower 4 (Reserve) - 2000 Pierce Dash 2000 (1665/250/100' rear-mount) (SN#11332) (ex-Ladder 4) 'Fire Station 5' - 6360 Telfer Side Road, Brights Grove Built 1982 :Engine 5 - 2013 E-One Typhoon eMAX (1500/750/30F) (SO#137527) (ex-Engine 3) (OLP# AD 24208) On Order :2020 E-One mid-mount platform Retired Apparatus :2008 Ford F-150 (ex-Chief 1, ex-Chief 3) :2003 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Hackney walk-around rescue/pumper (1050/300) (SN#032027) (ex-Rescue 1) (Sold to 1st Unit Fire & Safety) :2002 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 (ex-Chief 4) :1999 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1750/500/20A/30B) (SN#19802 / SE 1998) (ex-Engine 5, ex-Engine 1) (Donated to Lambton College) :1992 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1500/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 1207) (Photo) :1990 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1500/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 998) (Photo) :1990 Ford E cube van Special Operations & HazMat trailer (Photo) :1989 Amertek Custom pumper Canopy Cab (1050/500/135F) (ex-pump 1) (Sold to Lambton College) (Photo) :1988 Mack MR686P / Hub pumper (1050/500) (SN#1350) (Sold to Newbury Fire Department (Ontario)) :1988 Ford L8000 / Dependable/1969 King quint (?/?/100' mid-mount) (Aerial removed. Chassis, pump & body sold to St. Clair Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1988 Amertek RIV crash tender :1987 Amertek / 1993 Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1281) (Sold to Granton Fire Department) (Photo) :1980 International S / MTI tanker (250/1500) (Sold to Denbigh Fire Department) :1978 Ford C / King pumper (1050/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#78005) (Boom sold to Exeter and Area Fire Department (Ontario) (now part of South Huron Fire Department) :1975 Ford / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#76003) :1975 Ford C / King pumper (1050/500/50' TeleSqurt) (Sold to Weyburn SK or Superior. Remounted as SE 1525 for Weyburn SK) :1974 Ford C walk-in rescue :1971 Ford C / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#71014) :1967 Ford / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#67018) :1966 Ford C / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#66064) :1965 Ford C / King pumper (1050/?) :1961 Lafrance 9-100-AMO aerial (-/-/100' midship) (ex-London Fire Services) :1955 Ford / Lafrance pumper (625/?) :1951 Lafrance 710-PJC pumper :1951 Ford / Lafrance pumper (600/?) Future Plans *Architectural service tenders were called for Fire Station 2 in May 2019. The building will remain at the same site and will either be replaced or refurbished. External Links *Sarnia Fire / Rescue *Sarnia Fire Rescue Facebook page *Sarnia Professional Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 492) Station Map Category:Lambton County Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hackney apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating S&S apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus